


Where

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: A very short shot for those of you who love to suffer.





	Where

Shiro slams the other man - this copy, this Kuron - back into the wall. “Where is Keith?” The demand is shouted right in his mirror’s face. “Where is he?”

Kuron doesn’t fight back. He gives no response at all for a moment, then murmurs, “They made me.”

He can’t meet Shiro’s eyes. But as he lifts his prosthetic hand and drops his gaze to it, Shiro’s follows. The blood coating it is starting to dry.

“I didn’t want to. They made me…”


End file.
